


teen mother

by emaz0225



Series: Rose Dalton [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Rosemarie Dalton is a amazing 15 year old girl with her twin brother and her young sister and her two older sibblings.
Series: Rose Dalton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727998





	teen mother

Rosemarie Elizabeth Dalton born March 17th 1918 to Charles Dalton and Kayla Dalton. Rose has a twin brother Damian Dalton and has a Older brother Christopher born 1912 and older sister Mary Alice 1914. In 1925 Kayla died and 3 months later Charles married a woman called Jane they later had a daughter named Eleanor. Damian's best friend is Scott he is also a family friend. 

This Tale starts August 10th 1933, 

Damian and Rosemarie and Scott and his older brother Michael all decided to go to the beach party. They arrived around noon and Rose heads to the water and she swims with her close group of friends well she sees Damian and Scott head to the hot groups of girls. Around 3 o'clock the spiked punch was passed around after Elodie left with her friend. 

i walk out of the bushes with Scott following after me when we Damian come towards us shaking his head. Scott sees this and says " Its all good only one time Damian," he looks and storms off and I head home and I go to my bed and I land on my bed and I look at the painting of my mom. i go to my desk and I take a piece of paper and I start a letter to my cousin Beatrice. 

2 weeks later 

i get up and I have a shower and I curl my hair and i put on a dress and I head to the garden on the farm and I see Scott with Michael and Joesph his older brothers working on their farm. I take out my sketchbook and I sketch a image of their barn. I see Jane leave with Elle and I head into the woods and I see Mary Alice she looks up from her notes and she is in nursing school. Mary Alice says to me " Rosie at the beginning of School I will take you for your usual check-up." I nod and I head to my spot and I see Scott kissing Elodie Becker the youngest daughter of Mieczyslaw Becker. I step back and i head into town and I go into the book shop and I see Scott's mother and I smile she was best friends with my mom. I grab a new journal with my pocket change and I head home and I see Damian and Christopher helping dad and Uncle Isaac. I go up to my room and I put my journal in my drawer for school stuff. I put my hair in a ponytail and I start on dinner with Mary Alice we make roasted Chicken and Green beans with Mashed garlic potatoes. 

September 3rd 1933 

I bathe and I put my hair in a pony and I put on my new pair of stockings and I light green dress and I grab a light sweater. I see Elle is ready to go and Damian and I walk her to school and I head to my group of friends and I laugh with my group of friends. After school, Mary Alice drives me to the Docter in the city and I wait for the Docter. He comes in 5 minutes later and he start the examination. He hums and asks " Rose how old are you?" I say " 15 sir." he looks at my sister and says " She is pregnant." my sister gasps and I go into shock we head home and I curse that stupid party.


End file.
